New Drug
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Asami has a new drug and knows exactly to who he will give it, namely Takaba Akihito. Our photographer is for a night of hot, steamy sex. Asami/Takaba Yaoi


I wrote this piece a long time ago. It was posted on my LJ account but I thought that I might as well post it here. I hope you'll like it. ^-^

It's only a one shot. I just don't really want to take any risk that I start a multi chapter story and stop writing all of a sudden... again...

Have a nice time reading !

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Yamane-sensei's.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Asami, Akihito, Asami's men  
**Warnings:** drugs, sex

* * *

**New Drug**

"...so the drug is safe," concluded Asami after hearing Kirishima's report of a new drug that was released not long ago.

"The only side effect of that drug is that 98 % of the women the drug was given to became pregnant." Kirishima was stunned. His boss' idea of safety was warped.

"Then we shouldn't give the drug to women and the problem won't exist." That was Asami's final say on the matter. Asami thought about his new amazingly well working drug and a very evil smirk started to form on his face. He knew exactly to whom he would give this drug.

"Find me Takaba." The order was given and Kirishima exited Asami's office after bowing to his boss. The smirk that was still on Asami's face wasn't a good sign, especially for the person he was about to find.

'_Poor brat,'_ thought Kirishima as he went to find Takaba Akihito.

xxx xxx

Akihito was taking pictures for a job. He had almost finished and just couldn't wait to go home and rest. The last few weeks had been very busy. None of the jobs he did during that time were his favorite type of jobs, but he needed money for living expenses. His bills were rude enough to not pay themselves on their own. He took the last shot, put the camera into his bag and exited the room, going into the large hall. Before exiting the building he saw one of Asami's men waiting in the lobby.

There were two possibilities that Akihito could think of for the man to be there. First, Asami was in the building, or second, Asami ordered his men to bring Takaba to him. Whichever reason was the right one, both would cause his ass to be in danger_. 'Shit! I won't let them catch me! Asami will have to endure without me this time!'_ Takaba didn't want to let the man know he was there, so he backed away quickly and hid in the shadows, searching for a way to escape without that bodyguard noticing he was even there. _'If Asami sent him that means the back exit is blocked as well, but I can take a peek. Maybe I'm lucky… and the bastard doesn't know I'm here.' _

Unfortunately, today wasn't Akihito's lucky day. He found the exit and didn't see anybody near it so he hurried to get out as soon as possible_. 'I'm out!'_ Takaba didn't make it even a meter from the door when suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind. He tried to break free, but the hold was strong and his opponent somehow knew how to hold him in place. The person was skilled. Takaba couldn't fight back. He struggled, but to no avail as he was pulled towards the black limo waiting not far from the place he got caught. _'How could I not see that coming?'_ thought Akihito angrily. A guy he saw very seldomly held the door open as Takaba was pushed into the car. He turned around quickly and saw that it was Kirishima that had captured him._ 'I should have known. Only he or Souh would know how to hold me in place,'_ thought Akihito bitterly as the door of the limo was shut.

Akihito looked around searching for a way to escape, but wasn't that lucky. First thing he noticed was that there was no sign of Asami. _'So the bastard is in the building…?'_ Akihito wondered where Asami was. He was sitting there in the man's car, watched by the man's bodyguards and Asami wasn't anywhere to be seen_. 'What's going on?'_ Akihito didn't like it, but he relaxed when he heard the car's engine and felt the car moving. _'So Asami wasn't there..'_ That meant the man had sent his men to fetch Takaba. It wasn't a good sign, especially not for his poor ass_. 'Not good. The bastard's horny…and I need to develop those pictures.'_ He groaned. _'Asami won't go easy on me. He never does! And we haven't met for a while now. I hope I will be able to develop those pictures tomorrow afternoon…'_

After a while the car came to a stop. Akihito looked out of the window and saw Sion Club. A couple of agonizingly long minutes passed and the door opened. Akihito wanted to jump out of the car and make a run for it, seeking freedom, but before he could move a few inches from his seat, Asami appeared in the doorway and stepped inside. He glanced at Akihito and smirked_. 'He's planning something! The bastard!'_ The door was shut and the car made its way towards Asami's penthouse.

They didn't speak. Asami was speaking into his cell phone_. 'First he wants me here and now the damn phone gets more attention! Arr! What the hell am I thinking? The less attention I get from him the better.'_ Akihito watched the view out the window. The weather wasn't good and now heavy drops of rain were falling from the dark, clouded sky. There was a flash of light and then loud thunder followed it. Akihito jumped in place, startled by it.

"You're afraid of thunder, Akihito?" asked Asami. Just Akihito's damn luck the man ended his phone call and shifted his attention fully on to Takaba, and he had to notice that Akihito didn't like thunder.

"Of course not!" As if the gods wanted to expose his lie, more lightning could be seen and almost instantly loud thundering was heard right upon their heads. Akihito suddenly backed away from the window. He used so much strength to do it that his back hit Asami's shoulder. The man instantly wrapped his arms around Akihito who shivered all over. He could deal with Yakuza or any other criminals, but a storm was something he had been scared of for all of his life.

"I'll distract you." Akihito heard Asami's voice and turned his head to look into Asami's face. It turned out to be a bad idea because Asami instantly captured his lips in a passionate kiss. They could hear another rumble of thunder and Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, letting the older man embrace him even tighter. Akihito started to feel dizzy. He lacked oxygen and started to struggle out of Asami's hold and eventually Asami let him go. As the boy breathed, Asami's hands snuck under Akihito's shirt.

Before Akihito knew it he was half naked, sitting on Asami's lap with Asami's lips kissing his neck and going down to his chest and nipples. Asami squeezed his butt cheeks and brought Akihito even closer to him so that now Akihito could feel Asami's erection. Asami unzipped his jeans and freed Akihito's forming hard on. He stroked the length with one hand with the other still on Akihito's butt. After few strokes, Asami started to pull Akihito's jeans off, exposing his round ass. Then he found his way between Takaba's butt cheeks and his fingers started to circle that tight hole hidden there. Asami didn't stop stroking him as he inserted his fingers inside Akihito, who moaned.

Asami could always bring him to a state where he couldn't oppose the bastard and couldn't think anymore, just like now. He felt how Asami's fingers stretched him, preparing for what was to come next. Three of them were moving in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot. Asami's lips were kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples. Akihito shivered. So many sensations at one time. His senses were overwhelmed by Asami; he couldn't take much more. Akihito leaned his head to rest on Asami's shoulder and inhaled the man's scent. He could hear his own voice as he moaned and whimpered.

"Akihito." Asami's whisper right next to his ear made Takaba cum. He came into Asami's hand as his head flew back. Then he put his head again onto Asami's shoulder and panted heavily, struggling to regain his senses. That was his first orgasm tonight and he knew Asami would make him cum many times more_. 'I'm tired even without sex… he isn't going to have much use of me tonight,' _thought Akihito as he felt Asami's hand stroke his back.

"Asami…?"

"What is it my cute Akihito?" Asami's voice made him shiver.

"I… I'm tired. I wanted to go home and sleep before your goons caught me." _'Maybe Asami will let me go? Please…'_ Asami smirked at him and Akihito's hope vanished.

"Then… I have just the perfect thing." The smirk on Asami's face made Akihito shiver again, but this time out of fear.

"Wha… what do you mean? Are you planning something? Tell me!" demanded Takaba, but Asami's only answer was another smirk and a kiss that forced his mouth open to Asami's will.

"Mmm…" he moaned into the kiss. Asami took his time devouring Akihito's mouth, but finally let go of his swollen lips.

"Get dressed. We're almost there."

Akihito did as he was told and as the car stopped he was fully dressed again. The door opened and they exited the limo. Akihito's steps were weak. He didn't regain all of his strength after the orgasm and he knew that the moment they entered Asami's penthouse that he would be given no mercy_._

_''What is the bastard planning?'_ thought Akihito.

Takaba found out soon enough what Asami had in store for him. As soon as they entered the living room and before entering the bedroom, Asami took out some pills and then with one of them in hand, gave Akihito a wordless command to come closer. Akihito didn't move. He wasn't interested in drugs or anything that meant swallowing something Asami gave him. Furthermore, he had a bad feeling about that pill.

"Takaba, come here." That was an order. Akihito flinched upon hearing Asami's tone and the threat hidden in his voice. Instead of going closer he backed away.

"Don't make me say it twice." This time the dangerous tone was more audible. Akihito swallowed, knowing very well that he would regret it later if he didn't obey now. Still, he didn't want to give in.

"I don't want any drugs! Why can't we have sex like normal people? Just for once." Akihito knew that whatever he said wouldn't help him. Asami moved, and when Akihito saw his movement, he spun around and ran to the door. He wanted to be as far from Asami as he could be. He was fast but not fast enough, and the man caught him easily. Asami held him firmly and brought his mouth higher for a kiss. A tongue invaded his mouth and something else with it_. 'The pill! No!'_ He tried to break the kiss, but Asami was stronger. He forced the pill down Akihito's throat so that he had no other option but to swallow it. When he did, Asami let go of his mouth, allowing him to breathe. He was then forcefully pulled towards the bedroom.

Before even getting there he started to feel strangely. Whatever that pill was, it took effect surprisingly fast. He lost his orientation and allowed Asami to lead him. Each and every single touch was making shivers run through his body. His clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin, so before even getting to the bed he started to take them off. Nakedness wasn't enough anymore. He needed to feel warm skin right on his own. Asami was taking off his clothes, but the man was doing it so slowly that Akihito hurried to give him a helping hand. He saw the smirk on Asami's face, but didn't care. All Akihito cared about was his sudden and insatiable need to feel Asami.

The moment the older man was naked he stuck himself to Asami's body, running his hands on it. He felt like he was going insane with the need to be closer to that body beside him, closer than he even could imagine. He moaned, pressing himself more to Asami and feeling the man's erection. When he started to kiss the man's chest, Asami threw him on the bed. The moment he lost the feel of Asami's skin he started to feel so empty and whimpered. Asami climbed into bed and Akihito pulled him down for a kiss. He let Asami devour his mouth, moaning occasionally and wanting to feel more. His hands were one more time running all over that strong body over him, trying to pull the other down so that their skin could touch. Akihito desperately needed more contact with Asami. He whimpered when Asami let go of his mouth and looked at Asami with pleading eyes. Akihito was hard again. He hadn't even noticed when that had happened and he didn't care when and how. All he cared for and needed was Asami.

"Make me feel good. Then you will get a treat." Asami stood up and stroked his penis, making it clear what he wanted. Akihito instantly saw a possibility to feel Asami more so he hurried to obey and took Asami into his mouth. He felt the hard throbbing flesh inside his mouth and Asami's fingers in his hair and he moaned to those feelings. He licked and sucked the tip of Asami's erection, but there was so much more outside of his mouth awaiting his attention. Every time Asami made him give the man a blowjob Akihito tried his best to avoid taking all of Asami into his mouth. He didn't feel comfortable with it. Asami had forced him a dozen times to do it, but he never did it out of his own free will and never would. Today he knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless he had Asami fully inside his mouth.

Akihito did as he wanted, as he needed. He felt Asami's member deep in his mouth. Asami's grip on his hair tightened, urging him on. Akihito started to move his head on Asami's member so that time after time he swallowed more of it. He increased the tempo; he needed more, wanted more of Asami. He wanted Asami to come in his mouth. Strong fingers in his hair showed him the pace that Asami needed and he did exactly as Asami wanted.

Somewhere deep down Akihito knew that he wouldn't be doing this if Asami hadn't given him the drug, but now he didn't care at all. He only wanted more of Asami. Although Asami had showed him how fast he should go, Akihito increased the tempo. Asami's shaft felt huge in his mouth. He could taste the precum, but that wasn't enough for him. Akihito wanted to have more of it, to taste more. He felt that Asami was almost there. Suddenly strong fingers caught his head and didn't allow him to move. Asami thrust into his mouth repeatedly on his own, just like he used to when he was between Akihito's legs. The thought of it made Akihito moan and after that Asami thrust few more times and came, burying himself deep in Akihito's obedient mouth. Akihito swallowed and then Asami withdrew. Akihito whimpered. He had come as well. The feel of Asami's liquid hitting his throat had made him cum, but he was still hard and wanted to feel Asami even more.

"Good boy. Now you will have your treat." Asami laid Akihito on his back and started to lick the boy's hard member. When Akihito felt that Asami's mouth was surrounding his erection, he thrust up. Asami held down his hips so that Takaba couldn't move. Akihito whimpered to make clear what he thought about that action, if there was even thought in his head. He pulled on Asami's hair, but the man remained in place. Akihito was trembling all over. Asami cruelly denied him what he needed the most now. He couldn't speak. His mind wasn't able to form any coherent thoughts. All he was able to do was feel. He couldn't even tell Asami that he needed to feel him or he would go insane.

Akihito started to cry. He tugged on Asami's hair and hoped the older man would take him in more. After something that felt like eternity, Asami started to move again. Akihito relaxed a bit, feeling his member being sucked at and taken more into Asami's mouth. He trembled, his heart was beating so fast and his skin felt so hot. Akihito had his eyes open, but he didn't see anything. He didn't need to see anything. All he needed was Asami who was still holding his hips in place and giving him a blowjob. Akihito concentrated on Asami's actions and came almost instantly as he felt he was buried completely in Asami's mouth. He felt Asami swallow his seed and if it was possible he could swear that he came again. He looked at Asami who licked his lips and gave him a seductive smirk. Akihito was still hard and still needed more of Asami.

"Mmm… more…" His lips were sealed with a lustful kiss as Asami's fingers started circling his hole at the same time. Akihito moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth more for Asami. His legs trembled and spread wide. The dominant tongue left his mouth and was replaced with Asami's fingers, which he greedily took into his mouth and sucked on.

"Yes. Suck on them, make them wet… my cute Akihito." Takaba moaned with Asami's fingers still in his mouth. Asami's other hand was caressing Takaba's thighs. Suddenly Asami's fingers exited Akihito's mouth and were pushed inside of his twitching opening. The muscles contracted and gave way, sucking Asami's fingers in.

"Slut," Asami smirked, lust burning deep in his eyes. Akihito heard Asami speak, but didn't quite comprehend his words. He wanted to hear the voice again. He moaned and impaled himself deeper on Asami's fingers. Asami kept opening him more, not that Akihito needed more preparation. He was beyond ready. Asami started hitting his sweet spot and Akihito's cries of pleasure filled the air. Akihito wanted more, needed more. He didn't really know what was happening. All he knew was that he needed more of that pleasure Asami gave him. Akihito opened himself up, spreading his thighs more. He wasn't able to spread them wider. He felt he could come at any second when those long fingers withdrew. He protested. Since his mind couldn't create a single thought, being as shattered as it was, he whimpered, letting Asami know how much in need he was.

Asami grabbed his legs behind his knees and teased Takaba's opening with the tip of his hard member. Akihito pushed back, wanting to feel more, needing more. He was sure that if Asami didn't thrust into him he would explode. His breath was coming harsh and fast, his fists were holding the sheets and his eyes were looking into Asami's face, trying to make the man go in. Asami had his smirk still on his lips. Akihito wanted to taste those lips again. He was about to start crying. He would beg, but his mind wouldn't work, he had forgotten that he was human and could speak. To Akihito's relief, Asami pushed in and buried himself deep within Akihito's body. Takaba shuddered, feeling overwhelming pleasure that took him right over the edge. He came with a scream.

Somewhere in the real world he watched Asami's eyes widen upon seeing his reactions. When he came to his senses he felt Asami's member still buried inside him. Fire shot through him again as he tried to focus, but failed miserably. He felt the cock inside him move and he moaned as it rammed into him repeatedly. Deep hard thrusts, that was what he felt, what he wanted, what he craved. It wasn't even important anymore who was the one giving it to him. He didn't care who the owner of that throbbing flesh buried inside him was as long as it thrust into him, making new waves of pleasure overtake him.

His sweet spot was hit with Asami's each and every thrust. Takaba was whimpering, moaning, crying out his pleasure. He wasn't even sure what kind of sounds escaped from his mouth. He didn't care. He was totally oblivious to everything except for the pleasure, the ecstasy that was building up. He flowed with that feeling until the time his last orgasm took all of his breath away. His mouth was open in a silent scream. His vision started to blur and then the world went black.

xxx xxx

Asami lay in bed, satisfied with his cute lover's head resting on his shoulder. Takaba was dead to the world and sleeping soundly after the intense sex they just had. That new drug was incredible, to reduce Akihito to a quivering, moaning mass of need and desire. Takaba had never allowed himself to be like he was today. _'I could get used to it,'_ Asami chuckled, thinking about his poor boy fainting after his last orgasm. He didn't count how many times Takaba had come tonight, he wasn't sure the boy noticed himself. All that wasn't even important. The important thing was that he let Asami fuck him as long and as intensely as the man had wanted. Takaba's body was all sweaty and covered in cum, and his exhausted lover would need a proper bath to clean up all of the remaining evidence of their love making. He hadn't missed the opportunity to do Takaba as many times as he wanted. Normally the boy would protest after a while, making him end the fun too soon_. 'I think I will use that drug again,'_ thought Asami as sleep started slowly to take him into a world of dreams.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** This is it. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
